The Wish on the Star
by JeffersonianGirl2004
Summary: As Daisy Wick glances up at the stars on Christmas Eve she makes a wish on the brightest one. She knows it's stupid but she wishes for him to somehow show that he is there, watching over her and their son on Christmas. 1 DAY 'TILL XMAS!


_AN: I don't own Bones, otherwise I wouldn't have to write this story!_

 _So it's Christmas Eve and it's time for my final story. This is a bit more emotional then the others but I realised that this is what I wanted to do for Bones. I hope you enjoy and maybe you might even need a tissue!_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **CHRISTMAS EVE 2015**

A lone tear rolled down Daisy Wick's porcelain-like cheek. It slid along the skin, leaving a glistening trail in its wake before eventually slipping off the bottom of her chin.

The woman reached across the coffee table in search for another tissue. She pressed the soft white paper to each of her eyelids in turn before she decided that it wasn't worth it. She'd just let the tears roll; no one was going to notice anyway.

Daisy, a brilliant scientist in the field of forensics, was suddenly overcome with a sea of emotions that seemed to have resurfaced from deep in a place that she had tried to avoid for the past few months. She had decided that that it was easier to forget in the short term instead of living in the past for the long run.

Her hazel eyes met the calendar hanging on the wall. It was just a mass of dates that didn't seem to mean all that much to her. December the 24th, she saw today's date before the sadness yet again rushed over her.

Usually Christmas Eve would be a time for her to celebrate, but since he'd left her she couldn't seem to find reason to. The only motivation for her to even remember that Christmas was coming was due to her young son. To his young son.

Seeley Lance Wick-Sweets was a boy that would never meet his father. His father would never accompany him to little league games nor would he constantly embarrass him in front of his friends and peers. His father would be vacant, existing solely in his mother's mind.

The intern found her hands working despite her brain's thoughts and soon enough she had wrapped a few of Seeley's gifts. She may have been grieving but it had been just over a year since that day and she had decided that her baby needed to experience some Christmas magic.

She scooped up the next gift, a soft toy duck, and yet again she felt her eyes well with tears. To his colleagues her partner had been known as a baby duck and despite the fact that he may have been gone she felt that by giving their child this toy he would receive a part of his father. Her nimble fingers covered the soft yellow fabric in brightly coloured paper and soon enough the duck had disappeared entirely from view, a metaphor for its initial inspiration.

She finished the next couple of gifts quickly and placed them in a fabric bag. She hadn't had the time nor the drive to decorate a Christmas tree this year. Daisy's eyes met the clock on the wall. It was already eleven forty. She had tucked Seeley in at about six and he seemed to be out like a light. That was what she envied about being a child. They didn't dwell on things.

As her thin legs took her along the corridor of the apartment she was met with the open window at the other end of the hall. She silently sat herself on the window seat and looked out into the dark night sky.

Thousands of stars littered her view, each of them shined brightly. She compared them all slowly whilst wondering how many there really were. She decided that they were all beautiful but one stood out, unlike all of the others. It shone brighter then the rest and once it had caught her eye she failed to notice any other star.

Daisy knew it was stupid, she was a scientist of God's sake, but that one star reminded her of a Christmas story that her mother had read to her when she was a child. It had been about a child who had wished on the brightest star in the sky, the Christmas star.

She decided that she had nothing to loose and focused even deeper on the star. She began to wish silently in her head at first before she began muttering it softly to herself. As she spoke she cried, and she was unsure whether it was in self-pity or just because she was lonely.

The drapes were pulled across the window blocking her view. She decided that she was just being stupid and that she had to get going. Daisy made her way into her bedroom. The room had once belonged to Lance and had been a central hub for their shared lovemaking and secret hopes for the future. Now though it was just a dark bedroom, which never seemed to see the light of day due to Daisy's desire to never pull the curtains open.

As she stumbled past the closet it the dark she caught her leg and pulled the door open. The wooden slab flew back and caused a flurry of items to fall from their position wedged in the inner shelf.

Daisy flicked the light switch and silently prayed the loud bang hadn't woken her child. The woman got down on all fours and began to scoop up what had fallen. She placed an old anatomy book of hers back on the shelf along with some woollen jumpers and a pair of worn leather ankle high boots.

She let out a soft gasp as she saw what lay beneath the pile. Her eyes were met with a pair of reindeer ears. They were a beige colour and felt soft against her fingers. She clutched the antlers to her chest and felt herself begin to sob. She rocked back and fourth still holding on and without realising the sound of her tears began to escalate.

After a moment she slowly dried her eyes with the back of her hands before she rose from the floor. A baby's gurgles filled the air and she realised that she must have woken Seeley. She hurried down the hallway quickly and gently pushed open the door to Seeley's room.

"Hush baby, don't cry." The mother whispered as she sat down on the armchair beside the crib.

She glanced at her son and soon realised that he wasn't actually crying. He seemed to be reaching for something.

Seeley's small pudgy arms reached into the arm and began to flap about erratically. Daisy watched dumbfounded as he began to giggle. She stared at the baby and suddenly his movements seemed to make sense. It was said that babies could sense the dead and despite whether she truly believed that or not she was planning on using that for her reasoning.

"You answered my Christmas wish," she whispered silently into the air. "I wanted you to prove that you were still watching over us; to show us that you still cared."

And with that a soft breeze blew against her face. A single tear repeated its earlier actions and slid down her cheek. She knew that he was still watching over her, she saw him in everything that she did.

Daisy pulled her knees up to her chest and squeezed her eyes shut. "Merry Christmas Lance," she murmured. "And thank you."

THE END

 _ **MERRY CHRISTMAS 2015**_

* * *

 _AN: So I hope that you enjoyed and that you all have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Thanks for reading my Fanfiction over the year!_

 _Please review!_


End file.
